The present invention relates to an STL (Studio Transmitter Link) receiving apparatus and method for receiving a digital broadcast signal transmitted from a broadcasting station (studio) or the like to a transmitting station, and particularly to a digital data switching technique of receiving a digital broadcast signal by two or more separate receivers that are provided for spare purpose, and selecting one of the outputs from those receivers.
Of the STL (Studio Transmitter Link) receiving apparatus for receiving a digital broadcast signal from a broadcasting station (studio) or the like to a transmitting station, there is known a digital data receiving apparatus with system changeover function for receiving a digital broadcast signal by two or more receivers separately provided for backup purpose and for selecting one of the outputs from those receivers.
As an example of this prior art, JP-A-11-17669 discloses a phase-synchronizing circuit that causes the clocks and the phases of a plurality of pieces of data to be synchronized in the communication system with system changeover function. In this example, a phase-synchronizing circuit 6 is provided after a system changeover device 3.
As another example, JP-A-8-251151 (U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,966) describes that an FIFO memory 2 is provided before a system changeover circuit 7 so that two separate signals to the system changeover circuit 7 are synchronized by the FIFO memory.